Stacks of weights are sometimes employed in exercise devices and in other testing or calibration equipment to permit different total weight amounts to be selected for being lifted, dropped or applied. In exercise devices, selection of weights is sometimes performed using a removable pin. Such pins may be lost, misplaced or stolen. Use of the pin is sometimes difficult, tedious and time-consuming. Moreover, fabrication of the weights for use with the pin may be costly.